Finally Falling In Love
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice are sisters and are going to attend a new school. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are the schools biggest players. Can the boys win the girls' hearts? Why are the girls playing hard to get? Being Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**A/N: Once again, this is the re-written chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Cullen! Stop staring at girl's asses and start jogging around the field!" I started laughing to myself as the coach yelled at me. He was too observant then need be.

"Jeez man, do ever do anything but that?" My brother Emmett asked.

"What else is there to do?"

"True," He said, laughing before I jogged off.

When gym was over I went to change in the locker rooms. I unlocked my locker with the combination and pulled out my jeans and white shirt. I slipped them on and put some deodorant on. When I left the locker room, I heard a very high pitched, "Eddie!" I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with her today.

I heard the clicking of heels coming from behind me. "Yes, Lauren?"

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked with her nasally, annoying voice.

"Sorry not tonight, Lauren. I'm hanging with my brothers." Plus, you're a bad fuck anyway. I thought the last part to myself. I almost missed what she said next.

"That's not fair," She said stomping her foot as if she was from one of those chick flicks. I laughed to myself as I started walking away.

"Eddie, wait!" She never gives up does she? I didn't turn back, but only kept going, on my way to lunch.

**BPOV**

"I am so excited to start at a new school!" My loving sister Alice yelled.

"We know!" My sister Rosalie and I yelled in unison. I smiled at that and turned back to facing my closet, trying to pick something out for tomorrow.

"Well I can't help it. We get to meet new people!" I laughed internally. She was always one for meeting new people. I shook my head and glided over and grabbed my guitar.

I walked out of my room, guitar in hand, downstairs where Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen island munching on an apple. I sat down next to her and propped my knee up, placing my guitar on top. I started to strum a few chords, getting some notes everyone in a while, while Rose gave me her input.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Alice. "Good morning," She jumped back from my bed but stood over me.

"Get up! We start school today! Aren't you excited?" She practically yelled in my ear.

"I'm right here, you don't need to yell, and to answer your question, yes I am excited,"

I threw the covers off myself and went into my own bathroom to take a shower. I lathered my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner, shaved my legs, and quickly used my loofah to scrub my body clean. When I was done I got out and blow-dried my hair, then straightened it. I curled a couple pieces here and there, then finally made sure my bangs were pin straight.

I walked out into my room and grabbed my clothes that I picked out yesterday, a blood red shirt with a black vest on top, dark wash skinny jeans and red stilettos. Satisfied with my outfit, I went and put my make-up on and grabbed my designer purse.

When I got downstairs I sat at the table and began to eat my breakfast that was prepared by our personal chef, Stephan. I moaned when I placed the eggs on my tongue. It was that precise moment that my sisters decided to show themselves.

Alice and Rosalie came downstairs a couple minutes later looking stunning like always.

Alice was wearing a short black mini skirt with hot pink tank top and matching stilettos.

Rosalie was wearing a similar outfit to Alice except she had a white skinny jeans and baby blue top with matching stilettos.

"Ready?" I asked way more excited than I should be.

"Yes," They both said and with that we made our way out the door to my Guardian.

We made it to school with minutes until the first bell was supposed to ring. We all got out of the car and made our way to the office but not without wolf whistles and comments.

"Hi I'm Bella Hale and these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice Hale." I said pointing to them, "We're new here,"

"Of course, here are your schedules and a map of the school for each of you. Have a nice first day!" The lady I had figured out was named Ms. Cope, said as we started walking away.

When we got outside we compared schedules.

"Awesome! We almost have the same schedules. And our lockers are next to each other. This is going to be fun!" Fun was right. I smiled at Alice before I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her towards English.

Alice headed off to French.

We decided to make our entrance known so we opened the door as soon as the bell rang.

"Well it's nice of you join us," The teacher said. Every head turned our way and we just smiled and went to sit in the seats in the back. When I sat down, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes turned around.

"Hi, I'm Mike," He complimented, putting his hand out for me to shake. I stared at it like it held a highly contagious disease.

"I'm not interested," I said before concentrating on what the teacher was saying, completely ignoring his hand.

I heard him mumble an incoherent swear word and face the teacher who was known as Mrs. Davis.

After the bell rang, Rose and I made our way to Algebra II. We met Alice at the door and entered the class. We took seats in the back since we were one of the first people in here.

We were all caught up in our conversation about the interesting stuff that happened last period, that we didn't notice three people standing in front of us.

"Can we help you?" I said rudely.

"You're, like in our in our seats," A strawberry blonde with fake boobs said.

"Well, like, get the fuck over it," I retorted in a mimic of her nasally voice, before turning my attention back to my sisters.

"Move," The girl sneered.

"No, I am perfectly content where I am now," I said folding my hands on the desk while looking up at her.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Um…the last time I checked I was Bella Hale and these were my sisters Rosalie and Alice Hale."

"Well you need to move before I move you myself," She stated simply.

"I'd like to see you try you fake-ass bitch. You wouldn't want to break a nail now would you?"

She and her friends didn't have anything to say. The girl opened and closed her mouth like a fish and I laughed at her.

"My point exactly," The bell rang then.

"Miss. Denali, Miss. Mallory, and Miss. Stanley sit down in one of the open seats please so that I may take attendance."

'Miss, Denali' sneered at me before walking off, the other two bimbo's following her.

When the teacher got to our names everyone turned to look at us and all we did was smile and wave.

Class passed in a blur. We didn't even listen because we had already learned this in our old school.

The next two classes passed without incident.

All of us were headed to lunch when the three girls from Algebra II walked in front of us.

"What now?" I groaned, so not feeling like being an ass, for once.

"What makes you think you come here and start to control everyone? This is my school so back off," The girl that I learned to be named Tanya said.

"Oh I'm so sorry that I didn't know that you owned the school. So what are you the principle? Are you going to give us detention?"

"You're just jealous that you're not as beautiful as me,"

"Oh am I now? I didn't know that about myself, thanks for clearing it up for me. Thanks for telling me that I wish I had a fake nose and boobs. Everything about you is fake Tanya. And wearing ten pounds of make-up doesn't make you beautiful," I said.

"Just watch your back," She said and started walking away.

"Oh my God, I am so scared," I said holding my face and making a scared face.

I laughed as Alice, Rose, and I started walking toward the cafeteria.

We made an entrance when we opened the doors. We were walking to the lunch line we three godly creatures walked up to us.

"I'm Edward Cullen," The one with bronze hair said.

"What am I supposed to do with that piece of information?" I said.

"Um…" He was at loss for words.

"I'm Emmett," The big burly one said.

"Cool. Don't care." I said trying to push my way past them.

They wouldn't let us through. "Playing hard to get?" The third one with blonde hair said.

"What makes you thing we're playing the game?" Alice asked. I had completely forgotten she was next to me because all the questions were directed to me.

"Oh, you know you can't resist us." Edward said.

"Eddie! Emmett! Jasper!" Tanya and her posse started approaching them.

"Who in their right minds would date them?" Rosalie said.

I heard a chorus of "Me's."

"My point comes clear. Goodbye," And with that we walked out of the cafeteria.

**EPOV**

"Did we just get turned down by the new chicks?" Emmett asked. I just got turned down. No one turns Edward Cullen down. I mean I'm Edward Cullen._ THE Edward Cullen_. Something is not right.

"Yeah," Jasper said answering Emmett's question.

"Why were you talking to those losers? They are a waste of time," I heard a voice that belongs to Tanya Denali say.

"Because we are the players and we hit on every hot girl," I said.

"Those girls are in no way shape or form 'hot' as you like to call it," Lauren said.

"They are hotter than you," I said before following the way that the brunette went. She has to have been sent from the gods.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Revised and Edited chapter 1! I did add some stuff, hope you like it!**

**Chapter two out tomorrow maybe? Yeah, probably tomorrow.**

**Until then,**

**xxblood**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you!**

**A/N: Hey, guys. Again, sorry for the long wait. Things will come back into routine now with summer here. Enjoy (:**

**Re-edited chapter two. **

* * *

**BPOV**

After the encounter in the cafeteria, my sisters and I went to the bathroom to laugh it off. We spent the whole period in there talking about it.

When the bell rang we headed to biology. We entered the room and I scanned the room looking for open seats. I groaned when I noticed the only three empty ones behind no other then Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest.

Great.

I ended up sitting behind to Edward and he wouldn't stop bothering me. He would always look at me to the point where I was getting self-conscious. And I never get that way. I glared at him the whole time, whether he was looking at me or not. Jackass.

When biology ended I got up but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm. I was spun around and felt lips crash to mine. I bit down on the lips, hard. It was an impromptu decision, but I was glad I did it.

I pushed Edward away. "What the hell are you doing? That is disgusting! I don't want to kiss you!" I said before slapping him and meeting my sisters outside of the door.

Edward walked out and winked at me and I grimaced and faked gagged, making sure he saw. His brow furrowed.

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I was getting up to leave but he grabbed me by the arm and kissed me! It was disgusting," I said and the girls started laughing. I smiled, but didn't laugh, still remembering the grossed out feeling I got. The next thing I knew I was being slapped across the face.

"What the hell, Bitch?" I said before slapping her back so hard she stumbled backwards. Once Tanya caught her balance she spoke.

"Why did you kiss my boyfriend?" If she thinks she is the only one he has ever dated she needs a reality check and pronto.

"First of all, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me and second, you do realize he is a player right? You are not his girlfriend. Players don't date people, they play people, dumbass."

"I saw you kiss him! He's mine so you better stay away from him or you'll be sorry," she screeched out.

"What are you going to do to me, Tanya?" I asked. If she seriously thought she had a chance, she was even dumber under her blond extensions than I thought possible.

"Um…" Ha! She didn't even have an answer to that. I started laughing and so did Rosalie and Alice. "Oh you are so going to get it now, Hale," She said poking me and then walking off in the opposite direction. This was going to be fun.

The rest of the day passed rather boring and the next thing I knew, we were home.

I ran right to my room to write down the lyrics to a new song that I thought of when we were in the bathroom. I grabbed my notebook.

When I wrote all the lyrics down I started on the music, I played and replayed a lot of noted before finally getting a beat for the lyrics to go with and had the song completely finished before dinner.

When I got to the dining room table I told Ali and Rose about my new song for our band and of course they demanded to here it after dinner. I didn't complain. I loved performing in front of people.

The girls loved it as they stated it one hundred times before. They always seemed to love my songs.

"Wait! We should do a little concert type of thing," Alice said.

"Huh?" Rosalie and I questioned at the same time

"Get a gig and play some of our songs. It would be awesome!"

"Oh my God, Alice, you're a genius!" We've always wanted to do a live performance, but never got the courage to do it. "We should, but when? What if we did it Friday?"

"That's perfect! Now let's go book a gig somewhere!"

After an hour we finally booked a gig up in Seattle where we used to live. That means we could get the rest of the band and sing.

We called the rest of the band and told them. They were so excited.

The rest of the night was spent printing flyers to put around Forks.

I woke up the next morning got ready and grabbed the flyers and went out to Alice's Porsche.

We go to school and went to the office to ask permission to put flyers up during homeroom. The principle didn't care so when the bell rang we went to homeroom, told the teacher what we were doing, and left. People were giving us weird looks as we left with stacks of papers in our hands.

The bell rang for first period to start and me and the girls ran to our first class as people came out of their rooms and saw the flyers that said:

**_Dark Flame_**

**_Friday night at the House of Blues in Seattle_**

**_7:30 to 9:30_**

**_Free food and drinks_**

**_Admission: $5.00-children under 12_**

**_$7.00-adults_**

**_Hope to see you there!_**

It also had a picture of us. I wondered how many people would show up. I'm hoping a lot. This is going to be so much fun!

By lunch we had so many comments saying they would be there.

While we were eating lunch none other than Edward, Emmett and Jasper came up to us.

"What?" I spat.

"We just wanted to say that we will be at your concert and are really excited to hear your music."

"I could care less if you showed up." I said.

"You know you don't have to be so rude to us. We are trying to be nice and all you ever do is trash us and quite frankly I'm sick and tired of it," Edward said.

"Huh? He really does have a brain, girls." I said delicately.

"We know why you are trying to be nice and compliment and we don't care. Maybe if you weren't players we would be nice to you," Rosalie added. I laughed.

They all huffed and sent us daggers.

"We're not scared of you." Alice said.

They walked away obviously having nothing to important to say.

When gym rolled around I was excited because we were starting volleyball today.

When I walked out of the locker room I stopped dead in my tracks as did Alice and Rose. "What are they doing here in this gym class?" Alice said fuming.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Hale sisters," Jasper said. "Who would have thought you would actually take gym."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do take gym. I think you're mistaking us with Tanya, Lauren and Jessica." Rose said oh so rudely.

"Whatever," they all mumbled and walked away.

"Yeah!" I said as we all clapped hands and walked to the court and got our teams. Rose, Alice and I were all on the same team which wasn't a good thing since we were the best volleyball players on the team back home.

Emmett served the ball and I spiked it back on there side and all the guys in the class had shocked expressions on there faces, even the coach. Rose and Alice did the same thing and our team ended up winning: 20 to 9.

I know big difference. This gym class was going be fun this year.

Walking out of the gymnasium and into the locker rooms, I saw Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica standing off to the side wearing what was assumed to be shorts, but looked more like underwear. I nudged Rosalie and Alice and as we walked by them, Alice coughed, "Whores."

They all glared and I smiled sweetly and waved.

After changing, I walked back out into the main gym room and waited for Rose to come out with Alice. I sat my bag down and went to the middle of the court.

"What are you going to do, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking some gymnastics?" I replied. She smiled, and I abruptly pushed myself forward, and then back, landing on my hands and then my feet.

"Damn, she does gymnastics too." I stood straighter as I heard the voice of Edward Cullen come closer to me.

"Fuck off." I said as I left with Alice and Rose.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! I want some reviews...**

**Let's see** **what happens! Concert next chapter...**

**PEACE OUT!**

**- xxblood**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N:** **Sorry this took so long, I've just had a really busy summer, and then I started school unfortunately. But anyway, enjoy chapter three! **

* * *

The rest of the week passed without incident. It was now Friday and the girls and I were jumping with joy.

"Our first real concert; I'm so excited!" Alice yelled while I was getting ready for school.

This ought to be an interesting day. I wondered what people would be like today. Would we get hounded with questions? I never in a million year expected even the slightest bit attention for something like this. In Seattle, we were a garage band; nothing more, nothing less. Some outside friends knew, but we'd never really performed for anyone but them, or outside of the garage as a matter of fact.

We all went and hopped into my Guardian and started driving to school. When we got out of the car we went straight to our first period class without talking to anyone. Although we did get a few comments about how they were excited for tonight and how they thought we were hot. Ha, teenagers and their hormones.

_Such a hypocrite, _I thought to myself as I slide into my seat, smirking.

When school ended we immediately went home to eat and change.

I ended up wearing dark wash skinny jeans, teal high heels and our band shirt. All the band members had to wear the shirt. I grabbed my guitar from my room and walked down the stairs. I noticed Alice with her bass guitar and with all our supplies we left.

We got to the House of Blues at six o'clock sharp. Our other band mate, Kaycee, who still lived in Seattle, met us there. She was over-joyed for the performance. At five till seven we went up on stage. I peeked around the curtain to awaiting audience, and I sucked in a gasp when I realized the place was packed with people. _Awesome_. Full crowd! I stepped from behind the curtain, and everyone else followed. I headed straight for the microphone.

As my hands clasped around it, the feeling of familiarity came over me and I smiled. "How's everyone doing tonight?" I yelled into the microphone. The crowd went wild and out named, the band name, was being shouted loud and proud.

"Okay so tonight is our very first live performance and in this band we have Alice on bass guitar, me on guitar and vocals, Rosalie on drums, and our good friend Kaycee on back-up guitar. Now without further ado I give you _Dark Flame._ I hope you enjoy!"

I turned back to Alice and gave her the cue to begin. She didn't hesitate.

The guitar started quickly and Rosalie started to pound the drums. I smiled as I played along with Kaycee. Then the lyrics spilled from my mouth.

As the song came to a close, I couldn't help but smile at the cheering crowd. "How was that?" I asked the crowd and by their cheers I supposed they liked it.

"Okay, okay. Settle down." Rosalie started in on the drums. "Well here goes nothing."

As that song finished, we picked up into our next songs, the crowd only get louder and more excited. The thrill of being onstage encased me and I had to hold back jumping and screaming in the middle of our songs.

I put all my effort into our last song, not wanting to end on a bad note. I smiled and sang, while the crowd cheered. The guitars screamed as I enthusiastically played the song. I smiled on the last note, letting it carry out throughout the concert hall. Not a moment later claps thundered through the room, screaming and yelling.

"I hope you had a great time and I hope to be back soon!" I yelled into the microphone, waving and walking off the stage.

"That was so much fun! I loved the thrill! We are definitely doing that again soon," I said to the band. They all agreed with me. On our way out the door I was stopped by a very professional looking person.

"How may I help you?" I asked her politely.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Charlotte and I was just in there watching your band perform and I wanted to ask you something," she said. My heart sped up as she spoke, a smiled forming across my face. At first, I didn't say anything. I just stared, anticipating the question. Before long though, Alice coughed and nudged me, and I realize she was waiting for my permission for her to ask the question.

"Well, go ahead."

"Well, you see, I am from a recording company and I wanted to know if you would like to make your band professional and make a CD?" I stared at her blankly. My insides were screaming at me to respond, say yes, say _something_. I just couldn't though.

The immense amount of unspeakable thrill coursing through my veins right now made me speechless. A CD? The band, one concert, a _CD_? I distantly heard Alice and Rose let out a shriek, and from my peripheral vision I saw Kaycee takes to steps back, her eyes wide, jaw slacked.

"Bella! Come to! Bella, please!" I could her the begging in Alice's voice and her shaking my shoulders. I shook my head, and cleared my thoughts as a very wide smile graced my face. I stuck my hand out toward Charlotte.

"Miss..?" I trailed off in question.

"Grieves," she, Charlotte, filled in with a smiled. I smiled back even wider than I already was. She took my hand as I continued to speak.

"Miss. Grieves, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and can sincerely say I, _we_, would love to accept your offer and produce a CD."

"Great! I'll be glad to work with you." She handed me a card. "I'll expect you all at this studio next Saturday at one if that will work for you all?"

I nodded, not even consulting the rest of them. "It sure will. Thank you again, and we'll see you Saturday next, one o'clock sharp!"

"Sounds great," she replied, and turned on her delicate heels, walking in the direction of a expensive, professional looking black SUV. Along the way I saw her pull out her cell phone, raising it to her ears.

When did we get so lucky?

I turned to the girls, and wide smiles plastered all their faces. It was all silent for a minute before I let out a scream and did a little dance.

I went bent over slightly, my hands were out searching frantically for one of my band mates hands, and my feet were running in place. Rosalie grabbed my hands and we screamed louder. I felt the tears come to my eyes and I pulled Rose into a hug.

She gripped me tightly, and I her.

After a few minutes we all settled down, miraculously. I still had tears in my eyes and a smile I couldn't force away even if I wanted to.

"Ah, I can't believe it! Girls, I can't freaking believe it! Our lives have just been taken into the hands of God. We're in his favor! Ah, I'm going to freaking scream again in about two seconds!" I rambled this all out in a matter of seconds unrealistic for me.

The tears came harder now and Rosalie spoke up. "Bella! It's our shot! Our shot at fame! We're the luckiest people alive right now!"

Alice opened her mouth to reply when a voice spoke up; the only voice that could take my good mood and flush it down the toilet.

Edward Cullen.

"Not yet, are you lucky. But you're about to be."

I turned forcefully and glared. Hard. "Nothing about you could make us _lucky._ Disgusted, annoyed, pissed off. I can continue if you'd like?" I spit out.

He smirked at me. I screamed out in frustration all while wanting to hit that smile off his face. "Now Bella, we both know you don't mean that. I'm just too irresistible."

"Bull shit," I said as Rosalie and Alice growled out, "Get lost."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I got it out!**

**Until next time, **

**- Rosee**


	4. Author's Note: My Unfortunate Condition

I know, I hate these things too, but this one is ultimately the one that will hopefully make you understand. If it doesn't, well too bad. I can't really do anything.

Currently, my laptop is broken. The wires connecting the screen and keyboard are disconnected almost fully resulting in the loss of vision in my screen. I cannot see anything. Therefore, as I'm sure you have now realized, I am incapable of typing or navigating almost anything at all. Every once in a while I can push my screen all the way back, nearly breaking it, and get a little bit of sight. Although that renders me handless. It's too difficult for me to type with one hand, and by the time my elbows and hands started hurting, I would have maybe one or two paragraphs typed.

Furthermore, I'm sure the question of "How is she typing this if her computer doesn't work?" arose in many of your heads. Before you point fingers in accusation I would like to tell you that I'm, unknowingly to her, using my mothers computer which I'm not supposed to be doing. My guilt level however rose beyond my line of preservation and I snuck on while she was at work.

As of now I'm currently saving for a new laptop and am nearly there, so I should be back within a month. If I could I would give a sneak preview of the next chapter, but I don't have access to my files and I want it to be a replica, not some conjured up words. Also, I don't know when my mother will be home, so I don't want to leave this unfinished for another day.

All right, I think that's all I have to say as of now. When a new chapter is out I will be taking the author's note down and replacing it so look out for another update hopefully in the very near future!

I love you all! You treat me so well!

I believe in you and I hope you believe in me.

"Life is too short to wake up with regrets so love the people who treat you right and forget about the ones who don't. Believe everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said life would be easy, they just promised it would most likely be worth it."

Stay blessed and be safe,

-xxbloodoftheblackrosee


End file.
